1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the use of exogenous ketones and ketogenic precursors to quickly produce elevated and sustained levels of ketone bodies in the blood and methods for assisting the body's transition into nutritional ketosis. Specifically, compositions and methods are disclosed which promote, enhance, and/or sustain ketosis in a mammal without contributing to or aggravating an electrolyte imbalance, and in at least some circumstances, helping to restore electrolyte balance.
2. Related Technology
In periods of fasting, extreme exercise, and/or low carbohydrate consumption, glucose and glycogen stores in the body are rapidly used and can become quickly depleted. Failure to replenish glucose stores as they become depleted causes the body to metabolically shift to the creation of ketone bodies for energy. Ketone bodies can be used by almost all cells of the body as a replacement fuel to satisfy the body's energy needs, including the needs of the brain and heart. During a prolonged fast, for example, blood ketone levels will increase to as high as 2 or 3 mmol/L or more. It is conventionally understood that when blood ketones rise above 0.5 mmol/L, the heart, brain and peripheral tissues are using ketone bodies (beta-hydroxybutyrate and acetoacetate) as the primary fuel source. This condition is referred to as ketosis, or between 1.0 mmol/L and 3.0 mmol/L called “nutritional ketosis.”
Upon transitioning into ketosis, or in other words, during ketogenic metabolism in the liver, the body uses dietary and bodily fats as its primary energy source. Consequently, once in ketosis, one can induce loss of body fat by controlling dietary fat intake and adjusting carbohydrate intake low enough to sustain ketosis.
While in ketosis, the body is in ketogenisis and essentially burning fat for its primary fuel. The body begins cleaving fats into fatty acids and glycerol and transforms the fatty acids into acetyl CoA molecules, which are then eventually transformed through ketogenisis into the water soluble ketone bodies beta-hydroxybutyrate (β-hydroxybutyrate or “BHB”), acetoacetate (also known as acetylacetonate), and acetone in the liver. Beta-hydroxybutyrate and acetoacetate are the ketone bodies used by the body for energy while acetone is removed as a by-product of ketogenesis.
The metabolism of ketone bodies is also associated with other beneficial effects, including anticonvulsant effects, enhanced brain metabolism, neuroprotection, muscle sparing properties, and improved cognitive and physical performance. Science-based improvements in efficiency of cellular metabolism, managed through ketone supplementation, can have beneficial impacts on physical, cognitive health, psychological health, and a long-term impact on health with respect to the common avoidable diseases such as obesity, cardiovascular disease, neurodegenerative diseases, diabetes, and cancer.
Despite the many health advantages to pursuing a ketogenic diet or lifestyle and maintaining a state of nutritional ketosis, there remain significant barriers to pursuing and maintaining a ketogenic state. One of these barriers is the difficulty of transitioning into a ketogenic state. The fastest endogenous way to entering ketosis through depleting glucose stores in the body is through fasting combined with exercise. This is physically and emotionally demanding and is extremely challenging even for the most motivated and disciplined.
Additionally, the transition into ketosis is often accompanied by hypoglycemia which can cause lethargy and light-headedness in many, resulting in an uncomfortable physiological and mental state commonly referred to as the “low-carb flu.” In addition, many people experience a down regulation in their metabolism as the body goes into an “energy-saving” mode. Some suggest that these transitory symptoms may last as long as two to three weeks. During this transition period, if any meal or snack consisting of carbohydrates over the restrictive amount is consumed, there is an immediate termination of ketogenisis exiting the body from its state of ketosis as the body shifts back to glucose utilization for its primary fuel and the transition into ketosis must begin anew.
If a subject is successful in establishing ketosis, the act of sustaining ketosis is likewise if not a more difficult challenge due to the need to maintain a rigid dietary ratio of carbohydrates and protein to fats. It is further complicated by the disruption of normal electrolyte balances that often occurs when transitioning into and maintaining a ketogenic state. The depletion and lowering of glycogen stores in the liver and muscles lessens the ability of the body to retain water, leading to more frequent urination, and accordingly, a greater loss of electrolytes. Further, the drop in insulin levels caused by ketosis effects the rate at which certain electrolytes are extracted by the kidneys, additionally lowering electrolyte levels in the body.
Such electrolyte imbalances can lead to fatigue, muscle cramping, headaches, dizziness, depression, constipation, skin problems, muscle weakness, and irritability, exacerbating the other detrimental mental and physiological effects often associated with entering and maintaining a ketogenic state, and further increasing the difficulty of promoting and/or sustaining ketosis.
In addition, in more extreme cases, electrolyte imbalances can lead to very serious health problems, such as heart palpitations, respiratory depression, involuntary muscle spasms, and cardiac arrhythmia.
Accordingly, there is a long felt and continuing need for compositions and methods for promoting and/or sustaining ketosis without causing or aggravating detrimental effects associated with ketosis.